The forgotten nation
by theWhitePaper
Summary: In the beginning of the 18th century, the first global war started with the involvement of 12 nations. As a result, some Empires died and disappeared from History, while others gained power raising over the defeated ones. Three centuries have passed and now the European nations must face a hidden truth that jeopardizes their own existence. / Main characters: EU, Prussia, Japan, US
1. 1- Encounter (Netherlands)

First of all, I must excuse myself for my mistakes. I'm not English, so I'm full aware I'll make a lot of errors. This will be my first story written completely in English thus I would like you to give me a chance and correct me in order to improve my writing.

I decided to write this story after searching about the Spanish Succession War, a conflict that involved more than 12 nations and became the first international war. I know I'm going to touch some sensitive issues, as the relationship between the countries and my protagonist, but I think History must be told and learnt before being able to judge all the involved parties. That said, and for all of those who are going to criticize this work, I'm going to put different sources in order to make my arguments solid enough. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I.

Finally, I do not own Hetalia or their characters. Everything belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**1- Encounter **(Netherlands)

He never thought being the host country could be that tiresome. When he proposed his place as a replacement for the usual one, he didn't imagine it would mean to deal with every argument with unlimited patience. They spend the last session just trying to decide whether they had to proceed with the next topic or not. Three hours until his patience ran out making him finish today's encounter. Luckily, only four more days were left until the end of that extraordinary meeting.

It was already 9pm. He didn't want to take a taxi, but it was February and the air was extremely cold. Wrapping up with his coat, he walked to the nearer tramway stop. Five minutes later, he was on his way home.

The motive of that 'urgent call' was the delicate situation the European Union was having. They had been having meetings almost every two weeks, trying to expose their problems, either politics or economics, and thinking on ways to solve them. Not only their bosses were having a hard time, they as countries were doing their best using their experience and knowledge. And if that wasn't enough, now the situation in Europe's centre, Brussels, made a new question to deal with[1]. Was Belgium the best place to promote the diplomacy of the European Union? After the disputes between their people, the country's image wasn't in accordance with the concept of stability and peace the 27 members wanted to show. Of course, although all of them knew that already, nobody wanted to say anything. Who would be the successor? Even if Germany was the best suited for that responsibility, the past was still too recent to let him take over the throne.

Netherlands was proud of being a practical and logical man. He wasn't as cheerful as his sister or as passionate as his father nation. He always approached problems with a rational mind, trying to analyse the issue and then making the most of it. He knew Belgium better than anyone and he knew she would never take a strong position to solve the conflict. Maybe she thought the solution of that struggle was in human hands? "Tomorrow I'll start the session with this topic." thought. He was the host country, after all.

An old man with a cane approached him. As a good citizen himself, he moved away letting him free pass to the back seats. He didn't expect to hit a young woman who was reading next to him.

- _Het spijt me_.- said crouching down.- Are you okay?

Apologising again, he helped her to regain all the sheets scattered on the floor.

- Thank you.- said the girl with a smile.

He didn't need to look carefully to her to know she was a foreigner. Only with that two words, he was able to know she weren't used to speak Dutch. He stretched out his hand and took her mobile. Was about to give her phone when their hands touched.

A sensation of familiarity went through his body making him look surprised.

- Can you...

- Yes, forgive me.- excused himself in English after a few seconds unable to move.

- Do we know each other?- she asked after getting up.

- Maybe.- whispered. "Why does her face look familiar? I can't recall." thought with a puzzled face.- You aren't from here, are you?

Netherlands wasn't a man of words. He was curt and didn't like to waste time with useless conversations. But after feeling anxious about that sensation, she sparked his interest. Who was she?

- Is my Dutch that obvious?- smiled.- I came to Amsterdam a month ago.

- I see. I hope you are having a good time in this city, though it's a bit depressing in winter.

- I hadn't had the opportunity to see much yet, but I came here last summer and I loved Amsterdam. Are you from here?

- No, I'm from Den Haag, but I come here once in a while.- the panel showed the next station.- The next one is my stop. Though today I finished unusually late, maybe we'll see each other again. Nice to meet you.- said extending his hand.

- Nice to meet you too.- the two of them shook hands.- _Tot ziens_.

- _Dag_.- he said before leaving.

The tramway left leaving him alone in the street. The air was cold and the difference of temperature made him hide his hands into the coat. Again, the sensation of knowing her came to him at the same moment their hands touched. But this time he was sure: he _knew_ her.

The sound of the alarm put an end to the discussion.

- End of the session.- said Netherlands with diligence.- We'll restart at 13:30h.

Their voices became louder. All of them were exhausted and hungry, and the chance to rest while eating made them happier. In fact, that morning became more intense than expected. Even for him.

- Holland, do you want to come with us? Today we'll go to that French restaurant France told us about. He said they'll make _Coq au vin_ especially for us!- said Spain taking his coat.- And Bel is coming too.

- Sorry, not today.- responded while arranging his papers.

- Come on, we are leaving!- yelled France from the door.

England and Italy hurried to meet with the small group reunited at the exit of the room.

- Spain!

- _¡Sí, sí!_- wrapping up with his scarf, Spain decided he wouldn't be able to convince him.- Ok then, see you later.

Netherlands waited until all of them left before deciding to go outside.

Although he loved that country, _his_ country, he had to admit that that weather was hateful. Today, as well as the last two weeks without any change, the sky was clear grey. Grey during the day and a dark orange-coloured during the night, all of it with freezing temperatures.

He walked to a hidden place he knew, not far from the EU's temporal headquarters. It wasn't that he didn't like the French cuisine, but after that much turmoil he wanted a bit of solitude.

The restaurant, placed in front of the canal, was almost full. Maybe that wasn't idea of solitude he was thinking of, but being mixed in the crowd was also a way to become invisible. Greeting the woman at the entrance, she told him they were out of tables. He agreed with a seat in front the bar.

Opening the newspaper, he waited for his menu.

- _Hallo_.- said someone sitting next to him. Intrigued, he turned his face just to see the girl from yesterday.- What a coincidence! Can I sit here?

- Please.

He couldn't believe it. From their encounter yesterday, Netherlands couldn't stop thinking that something was odd with her. He was sure to have seen that face before, but when? Where?

- I didn't expect to find you here.- trying to know _where_ he could have seen her, he decided to take a closer look at that woman.- One colleague told me about this place and yesterday I didn't felt like cooking so I decided to give it a try. Are you a regular costumer?

Dark and wavy hair, clear brown eyes, white skin, not too tall. Even her accent didn't give him a clue.

- Only when I come to the city. The owner is an old friend of mine.-said folding the newspaper.- I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Mogens Bezuidenhout, pleased to meet you.

- Montse Llobell, pleased to meet you too.

Although the name didn't give him a clue, the way she pronounced those letters was somewhat familiar. "Her factions have to be from south. Not Italy or Spain, but maybe Greece?" thought wanting to ask her directly. But the waitress came before he was able to try.

- So you came to work?

- Yes, I'm an Industrial Engineer from Barcelona. And you?

"So she IS from Spain." sighted. He was losing his sharpness.

- I'm a Diplomat. I work as a Dutch representative in some international organizations.

- You are like an ambassador, then.

They spent the lunch talking. About the city, the weather, the traditions, even the history of Netherlands. Although he didn't planned on wasting that time with something that trivial, in the end he felt even more relaxed than when he left the meeting yesterday night.

- I went to Spain once. Maybe a bit too noisy but still it's a nice place.

He saw she was considering if replying was a good option or not. Was there some controversial he wasn't aware of? He knew Spain was having some internal disputes, but that seemed almost normal nowadays. Spain, Belgium, Italy, UK... even China with his communistic policy had his own troubles. Perhaps she didn't want to make him uncomfortable after knowing about his profession?

After a coffee, the two of them said goodbye and parted ways to their own jobs.

Netherlands couldn't take off his mind the idea of some kind of relationship between her and the nations. He was completely sure she was human, however he also felt her presence wasn't that of a human as if she was able to give him faint memories of the past.

Making a note of searching about her city, Netherlands entered the meeting room.

* * *

[1] Belgium's conflict: The Guardian (May 2010). _The language divide at the heart of a split that is tearing Belgium apart_. [ w_w_w. guardian. co. uk/world/2010/may/09/belgium-flanders-wallonia-fre nch-dutch ]


	2. 2- Awaken (France)

**Mihang**: Yes, EU is the European Union. Thank you for your review! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. :)

* * *

**2- Awaken **(France)

- My second demand for today's topic will be about youth unemployment.- replied Spain adjusting his microphone.- My government is considering the possibility to implement the new category of contracts called "mini-jobs" as Germany suggested in our last meeting. However, I would like to discuss the viability of this measure with all the nations here reunited. Before anyone starts complaining about being or not our competencies, in my opinion this matter will pose a problem in the near future affecting us all.

- Spain, as you said, we cannot get involved in this topic. It's something our bosses and citizens must solve by themselves.- said England cutting him off.

- What happens to our people is our problem as well!- refuted furiously.- We cannot neglect our responsibility as countries!

- That's why we can't participate in how they live their lives. We cannot act as gods!

- You can't understand what it feels each time one of your people has to leave his land unwillingly!- yelled, both of them standing.

- Have you forgotten what happened last time you decided to intervene?

- Don't...

- Enough, both of you!- spouted Netherlands surprisingly. Although he was the kind of character who never enters to an argue, this time he was taking his role as a mediator really seriously.- I won't tolerate more arguments in this session. Our job is to search for formulas of mutual cooperation, not to start stupid discussions about our past relationships. Let's stick to our duties, shall we?

- Our duties, you say?

- Calm down.- whispered France taking his arm and making him to take seat again.- Now is not the time to start an argue with him. Remember your position!

As always Spain, although unwillingly, did what he was told. After all those years of living next to him, France was really proud of how much he knew his childhood friend. Even though hey weren't related by blood, their relationship was almost as brothers. Sometimes fighting and other times taking care if each other.

Two seats away from him, England returned to his seat while frowning his eyebrows with disapproval. "You two are too similar for your own good." thought France with a smile. Proud and conceited, two countries with too many scars and resentment to each other as to be able to forgive themselves. He knew both of them too well.

But he knew Spain was right.

Greece, Italy, Portugal, Romania... How many countries were like him already? He could see that their faces, already pale and tired, agreed with his friend in silence. It wasn't as if he was unable to understand the pain they felt, as countries, each time one of their citizens left. When people moved on purpose, it was as seeing the birds migrate. But when they did it reluctantly, they felt as if part of their blood was being taken away.

Austria's turn started. He didn't want to listen to that refined aristocrat despite the fact that the topic he was going to cover was of vital importance for him according to his boss. Even Germany, seating next to him, had the same thought. Rolling his eyes in disbelief, France decided to try to focus on the speech. Nevertheless, he gave up in less than 10 minutes. Of course, he wasn't the only one who wasn't paying attention to that prince. Surprisingly enough, not only his friend was, for once, listening to the explanation, but the main protagonist, the always quiet and introverted Netherlands, seemed to be absorbed in his own thoughts.

He still remembered the first time he saw that man.

It was a hot day. At that time France was already in the middle of his war with the Holy Roman Empire, a long rage of battles that lasted for 65 years[1]. After the treaty of Noyon, France decided to take a break in his duties and fled to his childhood's friend house: the Crown of Castile. He remembered he had to took a boat and move trough all the Mediterranean Coast until he reached the south of the Iberian Peninsula. For a moment after landing, the thought of having to spend weeks before arriving to were Antonio was, horrified him. Luckily, he just had to wait for three days in an arranged house before that man arrived.

- Francis, long time no see! _¡Me alegro de verte!_- said his friend with a smile entering the big room where he was reading a book with a bottle of fresh water next to him.- It's been a while, isn't it? I'm glad I received your message on time.

- And I'm glad I remembered to send it before leaving. I don't think I could have been able to come to Toledo[2] after all this journey.- responded getting up.- Thank you for the accommodation, this place is really beautiful.

- Well, you could think of it as some holidays after the hard work. _Félicitations pour votre victoire._- said with a bow.

_- Merci_.- and there he was. A small boy with green eyes and straw hair was standing behind him glaring at one of those paintings decorating the walls. Although he realized that the boy was wearing expensive clothes worthy of a high-born, with only his presence France was able to know that he wasn't a normal child. He was a country.- Oh? And who is this boy here?

- _Ah_! Let me present you _Holanda_, he's a new born country in the north.- said standing aside and encouraging him to move forward.- He's under my wing now, so forget to take him.- added with a warning tone.

- Hey! Don't be cruel! Besides, you know I'm not the one who decides this.- replied.- Nice to meet you, _Hollande_.- "_Holanda_ I said." grumbled Antonio.- I'm the Kingdom of France, but you can call me Francis, if you want. Do you have a human name, _Hollande_?- "_¡Holanda!_ You are doing this on purpose, don't you?"

- No, not yet.

Of course it was impossible for him to have an individual name, after all he was just a vassal state. Only the independent nations were able to freely decide over their future and, therefore, to adapt a human name in order to have contact with their leaders. But he had determined eyes. He knew, and maybe his friend was aware of that too, that that boy had a strong resolution. He wondered how much time would last that child's form before growing to a fine man capable of impose over the rule of his Father nation.

- Castile, I think I like this boy.-smiled to his friend.- _Désolé_.

Yes, as an individual, France loved Netherlands for his resolve and composure. After all those years, his first impression became true. Not only that boy was able to gain the independence after a century of his birth, but he gained the title of Empire, winning territories worldwide and becoming one of the most powerful nations in the world.

But today that man wasn't being himself. Despite he was doing his best to carry out the duties as the host nation, Netherlands had his mind outside that room.

France was proud of his sixth sense. Unlike his friends, he was able to read not only the atmosphere but people's hearts too. Posture, expression, gaze... He was able to notice all those signs and conclude with an accurate reading of the person's mood, emotions and intentions. And what he saw in Netherlands made him smile.

- _D'accord_, I'm going first. But don't be late!- taking his coat, France left the room.

It was the last day of that extraordinary call and they decided to eat at the French restaurant again despite having an all-nations dinner in the evening. It wasn't easy to find place for 10 people without a reservation, but he hoped the owner would help him as his former country.

"I feel like eating some _poisson en papillote_ with a good Bourgogne. Unluckily I didn't remember to ask for tonight's menu, I wonder where are we going to go. Perhaps we'll be able to go for a drink afterwards, that will help to cheer him up." thought hurrying to the exit. He was about to cross the lobby when a girl waiting at the entrance waved her hand to him. Confused, France reduced his speed. Although he wasn't able to recognise her, he was sure she was looking at his direction. To his surprise, that gesture wasn't for him but for Netherlands who was walking behind him.

- _Incroyable_...- whispered France with a surprised face.

If someone had told him about what he was seeing, he would have laughed with disbelief. "The always formal and responsible Netherlands is going out with a human?" Of course she wasn't the surprise in itself, but the fact that they meet not only in front of the building where everyone was staying, but at one hour where they could be easily seen. He had thought of the existence of someone in that boy's life after noticing the usual hints: excuses for not going out with them, his distractions during the speeches, the constant use of his laptop even when they were having a break. What didn't match was the lack of constant phone calls during free time.

Despite feeling happy for him, France hoped he wasn't so in love as to plan on a stable relationship.

- So this is why you couldn't come with us.- he stopped next to them. He couldn't resist. After all, France was the so called Country of love.- Excuse for my interruption, _mademoiselle_.- said avoiding Netherlands killing glance and dedicating her a classical bow.- My name is Francis Bonnefoy, one of his colleagues. _Enchanté._

Although surprised, the woman agreed to his old-fashioned manners and introduced herself with a smile. France knew that method was really effective for a successful first impression. Not only it made his person unforgettable, but his technique was so out of style, everyone was surprised enough as to relax and show a bit of his true nature to him. He was about to straighten up when the surprise made him stop midway. With a puzzled face, he looked again to her just to see her face confused as well. What was that? Only Netherlands had a calm and straight glare.

- You... _Impossible!_ How... You knew?- asked in a confused state to the other man.

- I too don't fully understand, but it seems that something happened to all of us that deleted her existence from our memories.

- But... How can that be? I mean...

- Francis! You are still here? What about our reservation...? Oh!- a group of nine people came from one of the three lifts in the hall.

France was still shocked and confused, but his state wasn't as bad as hers. He looked at that woman that now remembered as someone much more near to him than any of them. She was silent and pale, trying to organise all that craziness inside her head. He understood the situation she was in, he himself felt that way.

- I don't think this is a good idea. You must leave, awakening more memories will be too risky. Look at her, she is barely standing.- whispered France to Netherlands before all the countries gathered around them.

- Brother France? Is everything ok?- said Italy approaching him. As always, the perception of that boy amazed him.

- Excuse us for this unexpected interruption.- seconded England politely.

- Brother, are you coming?- Belgium, advancing the crowd that surrounded them, took his brother's arm trying to move him away in order to speak more calmly.

- I'm fine, just hungry. Well then, we'll talk later.- France tried to press the group before their questions started to enter in a dangerous area. None of them knew what was the meaning of that but for now, he was sure that staying there wasn't the best choice.- Let's go.

- I don't want to be rude but...- said England unaware of the French.- Do we know each other?

Again, another memory united to theirs. As if their memories were one, England's contact gave an explosion of images to the four of them. Images of the past, conversations, feelings, sensations. This time stronger than the other. France and Netherlands looked at each other, disorientated.

- Huh? What the...

- Hey, be careful!- warned Spain running to the fainting girl.

France wasn't on time to stop him.

* * *

[1] Great Italian Wars (1494 - 1559) [Wikipedia]

[2] Toledo was the capital of the Crown of Castile and Leon until 1560, when the _Cortes_ were moved to Madrid. [Wikipedia]


	3. 3- The oldest daughter (Japan & Greece)

**Mihang:** Thanks for following! I hope this time I've been more accurate with the pronouns usage. Please, continue to correct my mistakes! It's a good way to improve. :)  
Yes, she is the centre of this fic's story although I'm writing her story trough the other countries' experiences. And in this chapter her name is revealed. But now I suppose I'll loose some readers (if I had anyone except you), mainly because I'm starting to talk about a real nation with a troublesome existence. Despite that, I hope I can maintain your curiosity enough so I can finish this fanfic.  
Well then, see you!

* * *

**3- The oldest daughter **(Japan & Greece)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/ Japan /-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A slight movement of her eyelids draw his attention. It seemed she was about to regain her consciousness, so he decided to wait patiently next to the bed until she was able to wake up. In fact, he didn't need to wait more than two minutes before those brown eyes became fully open.

- How do you feel?- asked the man with a calm smile.

- W-where am I?

- After you fainted, we brought you to my house so you could rest. You have been unconscious for three days.- firmly but gently, he helped her sitting up.- My name is Japan. Nice to meet you.

- I am... I am Mont-...- she frowned her eyebrows, unsure and confused.

- Please, don't push yourself.- said Japan calmly.- I am aware of your condition and I am pleased to have you here. I will listen to your story when you feel comfortable with it.

Standing up, Japan gave her new clothes and some indications about the house distribution. It was already lunchtime, so they wouldn't have to wait too much before eating. He was about to leave the room when he listened the front door closing. Downstairs, his other guest arrived on time.

- Please, let me help you, Greece_-san_.- said Japan taking some heavy bags with him. They were so heavy!

- Thank you.

Taking his shoes off and putting on the slippers, Greece followed his friend to the kitchen carrying two more bags.

- I'm going to get changed and I'll start preparing the lunch.- said the man leaving the groceries over the table.

- Oh, no need. She has already wake up.- Japan started to arrange the food on his rightful place.- Go with her, I will prepare the lunch. I suppose she will be hungry too, so I will warn you two when everything is ready.

Without being able to thank him for his kindness, Greece left the kitchen in a rush. Japan couldn't blame him.

The motive of Japan's trip to Europe was the imminent encounter of the G-20[1] on Moscow. Except on 2008 when they had to do an extraordinary session, the meeting was always arranged once per year in a different place since its start on 2000. The event is so important that once the next location has been announced, the news around the world discuss about the summit over days. Nevertheless, there was one thing people didn't know. On a different room, another meeting was being held with the 20 countries as the only participants. And this time wasn't going to be any different.

What he didn't expect was the urgent call he received before leaving his home.

- _Moshi-moshi?_- asked Japan after rushing to his phone. He was watching the morning news when the phone ringed, making him leave the kitchen almost running. But being proud with himself, he was able to take the calling before it stopped. Japan wasn't sure if that "almost in time" made him happy or angry.

- Good morning, Japan.- said a man on the other side of the call.- Sorry to disturb you, I'm England.

- England-_san_! How are you doing?- although Japan didn't know the motive of that phone call, he took a look at the small clock next to his phone and made some numbers trying to know which hour was in his friend's house. "Perhaps midnight?" thought. A sound of more voices echoed on the phone.- Is everything alright?- asked intrigued.

- Yes, everything is alright.- the British hesitated.- Well, in fact, we are having an unexpected setback. I know that maybe it's a bit troublesome for you but could you do us a favour?

- Of course.

- I know you will come to Russia in a week, but could you leave earlier and stop in Netherlands?

- _Horanda_?- said Japan taking him by surprise. For a moment, the astonishment didn't let him react with his usual polite manners.

- I'm sorry, I'm aware we are asking you to modify your entire schedule, but we are having an awkward situation right now.

- _Ki ni shinaide kudasai_.- answered reassuringly. Even if for a moment England's proposal caught him off guard, Japan only needed a few seconds to regain his composure.- Give me some hours to rearrange my schedule and I will call you back. I hope I won't disturb you.

- Don't worry.- another voice spouted something in England's back.- Hey, wai-!

- _Âllo_, it's France.- Japan imagined those voices in the background were the other countries altogether. Perhaps they were reunited at the same place? Now, the urgent matter seemed more real. What was happening? Now they had all his attention.- We'll take care of your flight tickets, so just be sure to bring the keys of your house in Amsterdam. Do you think you can take the flight tonight?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/ Greece (3 days ago) /-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

France's phone call took Greece by surprise.

Although some minutes before he was astonished by a bunch of mixed memories rushing into his mind, the hurrying tone of France gave him an uneasy feeling of something big about to happen. However, what made him even more confused was the fact that not only he seemed to _remember_ but Austria, who was next to him, also opened his eyes in disbelief. The two of them excused themselves to Hungary and Romania, and left the restaurant in a hurry.

Lying down in a hospital's small room, a familiar face was resting with his eyes closed. And next to her, a group of 5 men were speaking with a low voice. France, England, Netherlands, Spain and Portugal.

- _Mein Gott_...- whispered Austria looking astounded at her sleeping face.

- As suspected, all of us got back the memories of her when Spain touched her.- said France with a serious face.- We need to talk about all this as soon as possible.

- We are going to arrange an urgent meeting tonight after dinner.- added Netherlands.

- She was my fiancée...- continued Austria without listening to the others.- How could I forget about her? How could I forget about _that_ promise?

- Hey, Austria, are you listening?- but the man didn't react to France's pushing.

- I left her in the middle of the war. She was waiting for me, but I deserted her!- shouted with a desperate look.

All of them remained silent.

Not only Austria's face lost his usual almighty look, but his expression was so out of character that all of them were shocked for this change of behaviour. Until then, only France saw that face once: when Francis II decided to let die the Holy Roman Empire after the lost of the Napoleonic Wars[2]. Refusing to abandon the small kid to his fate, the at that time Austrian Empire decided to rise up against his ruler and marched to France with the intention of killing the same human who lead Holy Roman Empire into his death.

- I too am at fault.- stated England.

- All of us have to be blamed.- for the first time, Spain decided to talk.- But I also want to know how could this happen and for that, we must sit down and share our thoughts. I feel like something is off, something is not right.

After that, all of them decided to hold a meeting to decide what to do next.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/ Japan & Greece /-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Greece hustled to the room wanting to see her awake. He had so mush questions, so much to talk about... He almost forgot to knock the door before rushing in.

- _Germana_...- sighted the man watching her standing next to a window.

Even after all those years, he was still able to remember her language, a language he used for 77 years[3] and learned from her. His older sister.

- _Grècia_!- smiling at him, the girl approached Greece and, after a few seconds of hesitation, hugged him warmly.- I can't believe I'm able to see you again. This is just...- they separated again to have a look at each other.- You have changed.

- You too.

- Well, you see... I'm a human, after all.- said the girl with half a smile.

- What happened?

But unlike Greece, she didn't seem to want to talk about it. Instead, she requested to go to eat so, although he needed some answers, he decided to not push her and wait until she felt like it. "Like a cat." he thought crossing the door.

Inside the kitchen, Japan was preparing their lunch with perfected mastery.

- We came to give you a hand.- said Greece taking the apron with a pattern of cooking cats.

- _Doumo_.

- Can I help you too?- volunteered the girl standing at the entrance.

- Of course! You can set the table.- said Japan.- You'll find the cutlery in that drawer and the dinner service in the cupboard on the left.

Half an hour later, the three of them were able to start eating. The menu was a healthy salad as a start, followed by some _Nabeyaki Udon_ and a delicious _Galaktoboureko_ that Greece prepared beforehand that morning. While the Japanese main dish got them something warm for that cold day of winter, the dessert gave a relaxing environment to start talking about what they wanted to know the most.

- Can I repeat?- asked Japan wanting to take another piece of cake.- I would have never expected Greece-_san_ to have an older sister.

- Please, eat as much as you want.

- Oh, just one. I must be careful with my sugar.- excused the Japanese.

- When I was little my mother told me about her, but I wasn't able to see her until some centuries later.- said Greece returning to the main topic.- My mother loved to expand her frontiers, not only using war, but by trading. She thought that business was a good way to grow and improve, so she used to sail through all the Mediterranean Sea. One of his favourite places was the Iberian Peninsula. Living in the east part of the peninsula, a group of humans called Iberian traded with Greeks. They were in good terms with my country, so a group of my people decided to go there to live[4]. In fact, it wasn't until almost one century before disappearing that my mother saw her for the first time.

- At that time I didn't had a name.- she took over.- As a nation, I was born from Ancient Greece. Although I can't remember when I began to exist, I do remember living alongside humans in my earliest days. Ancient Greece told me that she was able to find me due to a rumour of a child who couldn't grow. So, she called me Iberia and decided to take me with her to Greece so she could teach me all about countries, Greek, maths, astronomy, philosophy, and even to train me in martial arts. She was really strict, but she treated me as her daughter.- she stopped to take another piece of Greece's masterpiece, and continued.- And then, Roman Empire came to my house and became my new father.

- That was when you knew France and Spain?- interrupted the Japanese.

- Well... All of us had a different name at that time, but yes, that's right. All of us went to live at Roman Empire's house as soon as we were discovered. The first to come was Spain, at that time Baetica[5], and later came France or Gallia[6]. By the time I met with them on Rome, I was already versed on the Roman's customs.

- You were his favourite, after all.- said Greece.- Coffee?

- With a drop of milk, please.- asked with a knowing smile.- In fact, he taught me a lot.

- Sorry, I'll take some tea.- without giving time to Japan to get up, Greece went to prepare the drinks.- I studied European History as I find it really interesting.

- It's so messed, it's like reading an endless warlike novel.- stated Greece from the distance making she laugh.

- But, if you were born before Roman Empire came to the Iberian Peninsula, your existence as a nation has to be really old. You must be even older than me.- "Not as old as _Chuugoku_-_san_[7], though." thought Japan.

- No, not really. You see, I was born as Iberia however "Iberia" wasn't a nation but a group of tribes. Sure, those humans had their own culture, language and writing code, but they didn't feel as being part of the same unique culture, they just wanted to prosper by trading to each other. Until I was able to become a recognised nation on the tenth century, I lived under Greeks, Romans, Visigoths, Muslims and Franks.

- Catalonia-_san_, that's how us countries are born.- said Japan with a complacent smile.- We are born when our citizens gather and share the same customs, language and purpose.

- I don't want to be rude but please, call me Montse. Even if I have memories from the past, I'm no longer a country.

- How is this possible? How can you _be_ a human when you _were_ a country?- bringing their hot drinks, Greece sit down next to her.

- Sorry, I can't remember.

But neither him nor Japan believed her.

* * *

[1] This year G-20's summit is held in Moscow (Russia), and will last until November. [www . g20 events/]

[2] On August 6, 1806 the Holy Roman Empire formally disappear when the last emperor Francis II (from 1804, Emperor Francis I of Austria) as a result of military defeat of the French army of Napoleon Bonaparte, decreed the abolition of the Holy Empire with the clear intention to prevent Napoleon from appropriating the title and historical legitimacy that this entailed. Francis II's successors continued naming themselves as emperors of Austria until 1918. [Wikipedia]

[3] In the 14th century, Catalan Company conquered the Duchy of Athens. For 77 years, Catalan became its official language and the Parthenon was used as a Catholic church called _Santa Maria de Cetines_. [Wikipedia]  
/ David Kuijt and Chris Brantley. _Catalan Company (1302-1388 AD)_ [www . umiacs . umd . edu/~kuijt/dba165/dba165 . html]  
/ John L. Tomkinson. _Crusader Athens II. Catalan Athens (1311 - 1388)_ [www . anagnosis . gr/index . php?la=eng&pageID=214]

[4] Empúries is a city founded in 575 BC by Greek Phocaea with the name of Ἐμπόριον (Emporion, meaning "trading place). [Wikipedia]

[5] Hispania Baetica, one of the Roman provinces in Hispania, (modern Iberian Peninsula). Hispania Baetica was bordered to the west by Hispania Lusitania, and to the northeast by Hispania Tarraconensis. [Wikipedia]

[6] Gaul (Gallia in Latin), the region of Western Europe occupied by present-day France, Belgium and other neighbouring countries. In Roman administrative terminology this contained several provinces as Gallia Aquitania, Gallia Lugdunensis or Gallia Belgica. [Wikipedia]

[7] _Chuugoku_ (中国) means China in Japanese.


End file.
